peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:-ts-
...and when will we see the B&W "ts" calendar (CafePress.com)??? Neato stuff...why am I here? should be in Death Valley...Aurg!--Lynnkub 23:33, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) Hope to see your images out and about soon...are they hibernating? Our Western Spadefoot Toads (raised from pollywogs) hibernate...funny things, they bury themselves in the sand (uh...we built them an "environment") and then emerge to snag the little crickets we get for them. I am afraid to "free" them because they may become owl fodder... --Lynnkub 16:46, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) hi lynn :toads. cool! :am into snapping turtles myself. ;) :i try to keep the skunks and racoons from digging them up :as soon as they are laid ... :and then i help the little guys get to the water when they hatch. :maybe you saw the story i wrote at insight practice ... :about having one hatch out in my hand when i was a kid. :so i have this thing about them. :as far as the pics go ... :well ... :i've kinda lost interest in doing it here. :it's too much work to go thru ... :only to suddenly find the site will be moved elsewhere. :these google ads really screwed up what i had planned ... :i started to impliment my idea in Visual Haiku ... :and now find they get "squeezed out" of room horizontally. :i don't know what screen resolution you run ... :but i only have 768 or the 1024 pixels usable now. :kinda cramps my style. :so i think i will wait and see if this place keeps going or not. :have already put too much time into it. -ts- 17:17, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) :-) Very pleasant page to enter and see the perfectly balanced images. I am intrigued by your efforts to use CSS and I would encourage that as we be able to develop a consistent feel throughtout the place . . . Something that is sometimes difficult to comprehend is the well meaning . . . When we were first on Wikipedia and wikibooks and sourceforgery, I made no effort to understand HOW or why I just became involved in MY ideas of what was relevant or important. Such behaviour is very confrontational and we were removed (the spirit or impetus will resonate). Nobody was at fault. I had my way others have theirs. The material was not lost because I turned it into web pages. Here we have found a kind and indulgent home but we are also providing material. It is good to see such work as yours :-) I hope it inspires others to find their space. ~~ Thank you. It has been , and IS, my pleasure. -ts- ---- CUD I am releasing Cecil as an Open Source Diety which means (also for software) being able to use the letter OS as a superscript after his name - saw this somewhere I thought in your experiements? 82.69.58.117 superscripts: ¹ would give you Cecil¹ but using &supO; and &supS; doesn't work. ie ... Cecil&supO;&supS; i know i saw subscript code somewhere as well ... will have a look about. take a look at HTMLx3 for other codes. btw ... i can't find subscript there. also at HTMLx4 ... may prove to be useful for how to put color bg in tables. -ts- :Cecil ºs - nearest so far 82.69.58.117 i know it is around somewhere. will find it. 63.184.145.82 14:47, 6 Jan 2005 (PST) HA!!! too simple! CecilOS